Beautiful
by PillsAndPearls
Summary: Alice is pregnant to her abusive alcoholic husband. Jasper has a huge drug habbit. Emmett is devestated after the death of his girlfriend. Rosalie is juggling family life with prositution. They all need a way out, does meeting up have the answers?
1. In The Cold Light Of Morning

**If you're wondering why this is called Beautiful, its because its based on Eminem's new song. Listen to it, its amazing.**

**Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, I do own my OC's.**

* * *

_3am _

Alice sat on the edge of the bath tub, her heart thrumming fast in her chest, her small feet randomly dancing on the floor. Her eyes half opened in a wince, she looked down at the stick in her hands. _Positive._Alice dropped the stick instantly, and sat in shock for a moment, staring at the water stained mirror in front of her. She had a pretty, pixie like face, with a spiky array of short black hair. Her eyes, which were pale grey with the subtlest hint of blue, were suddenly wide and alert, even though it was the early hours of the morning, and her pupils had dilated. She had believed she was pregnant for a while now, and had bought a test, hiding it from Rory. But when she had woke up just ten minutes previously to vomit, she knew that she could hold the moment off no longer.

Alice slowly stood up and took a deep breath. She opened the bathroom door and walked straight into the bedroom. It was only a small apartment, and Rory had promised her it was only temporary until his Grandfather's will came through. Rory was still asleep, right in the middle of the bed. His black hair was falling over his pale face, and his breathing was heavy. Alice carefully got back onto the bed, and nudged her husband. Rory grunted.

"Rory. Rory, please, wake up" Alice whispered hurriedly.

"Meh... no... no..." He mumbled.

"Rory!" Alice said, louder this time.

"What?" Rory slowly opened his eyes, which were bloodshot. Alice wrinkled her nose, his breath stank of alcohol.

"Rory I'm pregnant" She said.

"What?!" Rory repeated, suddenly on his knees. Alice was shocked at the look of anger on his face.

"I found out. Just now..." She trailed off.

"You hoe!" Rory yelled, pushing Alice backwards so quickly that she didn't have time to stop herself falling onto the floor, "Who's is it? _Who's_?" Rory demanded, crouching over her.

"Yours! Its yours! Who's else would it be?" Alice cried, clutching her head. She had smacked it pretty hard on the table on her way down.

"Of... of course" Rory breathed in deeply, and then gripped Alice's elbows, pulling her back beside him, "I'm sorry baby. I was still half asleep" He said.

"Its okay" Alice mumbled, rubbing her head.

"You shouldn't have shocked me like that" Rory said.

"I'm sorry" Alice apologised.

Rory never had to apologise. But why should he? He was right, she _had_ shocked him after all. They agreed to discuss the news in the morning, and Alice climbed back into bed. Rory wrapped his arms around her, his hands cupping her stomach. Alice felt bad, like she always did after these incidents. She always had to provoke him, didn't she? Maybe she deserved everything she got sometimes. She was thankful that Rory put up with her at all. She was lucky to have him.

_4am_

Jasper sat alone in his squalid living room, everything in pitch blackness. The dim light of a steetlamp outside glowed on the blank TV screen. Jasper stared at it, particularly at the large crack running down the screen. He had done that himself, during one of his paranoia attacks. He remembered it well.

_Jasper paced the room, back and forth, back and forth, like a clock pendulem. He didn't know what he had taken this time. It was just something he had found lying around, something he'd been saving. Who gave a shit what it was anyway?_

_The TV was playing. Jasper looked at it. It was some sort of talk show. A bald guy was saying something on the screen, and then he laughed. The audience in front of him erupted into laughter, too. Jasper growled. Why were they laughing? Were they laughing at _him_? _

_"What're you laughing at? Whats so funny, huh?" Jasper addressed the TV screen._

_They had stopped now, and Jasper relaxed, resuming his pacing. But then it started again, louder this time. Jasper put his hands on his head, breathing hard, his nostrils flaring in and out. He shook his head._

_"You better stop it, man. You better stop it" He said, his voice cracking._

_But they didn't stop. The guy even _winked_ at him._

_"Bastard!" Jasper yelled, "You bastard!" He ran forwards, and aimed a kick right at the TV screen._

_The screen flashed white, and the laughing stopped. Something crackled and then everything was silent._

_"Yeah, that's what I thought, you piece of shit" Jasper spat._

_He sat down on the sofa, putting his head in his hands, and started to sob. _

Jasper looked at his watch. It was 4:11am. He had better get going now if he wanted to make it. He stood up, took his hoodie from the back of the sofa, and slipped it on, pulling the hood up around his gaunt, pale face and shaggy honey coloured hair. The TV remote was on the arm, and he picked it up, pointing it at the TV, pushing the 'off' button. Nothing happened. Of course it didn't. Jasper laughed.

"You're cracking up, buddy. Fucking cracking up" He shook his head, tossed the remote down, and left.

_5am_

Emmett jerked awake.

"Nikki" He croaked into the mid-morning gloom.

He hadn't had a full nights sleep for three weeks now. Not since it had happened. He didn't think he could ever sleep peacefully again.

Emmett dragged himself out of bed and to the kitchen. He turned the faucet on, and made himself a glass of water. He grimaced as he gulped it down, the water here never did taste good. Emmett put the glass down onto the draining board, and turned to face the cork board next to the cupboard. There she was. Smiling, alive. The picture had been taken at a New Years Eve party. They looked so care free, their arms wrapped around each other. Emmett was gazing at her with adoration, she was beaming at him like she was the luckiest girl in the world.

He was going back to work today, but he didn't feel like it. Looking out at the pale grey sky, the moon slightly faded into the distance, all that sounded good right now to Emmett was getting back into bed. And never waking up.

He had one last glass of water before going to the bathroom for a shower. Nikki was here too. Her shampoo bottles still filled the cabinet, her make up still cluttered the shelf. In fact, there wasn't a room in the apartment that didn't still have a piece of Nikki inside it. Emmett just couldn't bear the thought of throwing everything away. The grief counsellor had told him that he would benefit from doing so, as it would be a step towards moving on. But Emmett didn't want to move on. He wasn't ready yet.

The water rippled down Emmett's muscles, reminding him that he hadn't been to the gym for a while. He decided he had better go after work.

Walking into work an hour later, the familiar smell of oil and sweat hit him. Jamie was sat inside the small office, his legs propped up on the only desk, a cup of coffee in his hands. He saw Emmett approach through the large window, and switched off his iPod. "Hey, Em. Glad to see you back" He said as Emmett walked through the door.

"I'm glad to be back" Emmett said, trying to sound sincere.

He caught sight of himself in the cracked mirror on the back of the door. His navy blue T-shirt was all creased, but in his own defence he hadn't worked out how to work the iron yet. His curls were crumpled and ruffled, and his eyes were red rimmed and baggy. His usual grinning face looked pale and pinched. He caught sight of Jamie looking pitying behind him.

"So" Emmett said quickly, turning around, "What jobs have we got today?" He asked.

"Oh. Right. Erm" Jamie stood up, "There's a nice little BMW out there with a conked out engine, if you want to start on that" He said, running his fingers through his blond hair.

"No problem" Emmett took his dirty overalls, that were always hanging from a peg next to the door, and stepped into them. Jamie was already wearing his, so they made their way to the garage.

Emmett stared at the car. It was exactly the same as the one that had collided into Nikki that night. Emmett saw a flash and heard a bang, followed by a scream. He felt himself wobble slightly.

"Em! Em, are you alright?" Jamie shouted.

Emmett clutched the work bench for support, "I'll be back in a minute" He said, dashing out. He wasn't ready for this.

_6am_

Rosalie opened her eyes. She wasn't in her own bed. The client was fast asleep behind her, and Rosalie pressed her lips to his forehead, leaving a scarlet lipstick mark, before getting up. The room was luxurious, she remembered marvelling at it the night before. The bed itself had a black iron bed frame, and a pale red silk bedspread. This guy was rich. Well, of course he was, he _had_ paid for an all night job, after all.

Rosalie was naked. She padded over to the corner, where she had shed her clothes hours ago. She had wore her favourite underwear set; black lace with pink roses. Last night she had been wearing a very low cut black silk blouse, and a pair of tiny dark denim shorts. They wouldn't be suitable to leave in though, so she tossed them into her cream cashmere tote, along with the black stilettos she was still amazed she could walk in. Out of the bag came her 'normal' outfit; a pair of jeans, a plain white T-shirt splashed with some band name and picture, and her beloved Uggs.

After getting dressed, Rosalie made a quick search around the room for anything that might be forgotten. The client had been very concerned about his wife, who was away on a business trip, finding out about his rendezvous. The agency had sworn that secrecy was one of their specialities.

Rosalie lifted her bag up onto her shoulder, and left. The keys were on the hall table, and after letting herself out, Rosalie posted them back through the letter box. She could have done with a few more hours sleep, but it was crucial that the neighbours didn't see her leave.

This was her favourite time of the day. Everything was peaceful, and she was the only person walking the streets for a while. Her footsteps echoed on the pavement. When she started to hear voices and yells, she knew she had reached the train station. The noise gushed through her ears, quite a shock after so many minutes of silence. She made her way over to one of the vendors, ordering a bottle of orange juice and a plain bagel for her breakfast.

She sat down to eat at one of the benches, whilst she waited for the train that would take her to her parents house.

Her family had no idea about Rosalie's _real_job. They thought she worked as a cat and dog groomer. Thankfully they all lived far away from Rosalie's town, so there was never any concern that they might find out that she didn't actually work at Purrfect Pooches.

Rosalie didn't usually visit her family, except for Birthdays and holidays, but her sister, Hannah, was getting maried. Apparrently Rosalie's particapation in the planning was vitally important. Privatley, Rosalie thought Hannah marrying Leo was a huge mistake. Leo had the largest ego Rosalie had ever seen. She was sure Hannah was marrying him for his good looks and money, since they had nothing in common. Another reason Rosalie hated Leo, was because every time he saw her he teased her about not having a boyfriend.

The train howled down the track, and Rosalie sighed, making a quick trip to deposit her litter before boarding.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	2. R: No Place Like Home

**Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, I do own my OC's.**

* * *

Rosalie removed her large sunglasses, and pushed her hair back before un-latching the gate and walking up the path. She was surprised not to see her father polishing his car. In fact, his car wasn't in the drive way at all. Rosalie let herself in, breathing in the familiar scent of fresh flowers in the hall. She heard footsteps, and seconds later Hannah pounced on her.

"Hello, stranger!" Hannah smiled as she pulled away.

"Lets see it then" Rosalie said, pulling Hannah's hand towards her. On her finger was the largest diamond Rosalie had ever seen, fixed onto a gleaming silver band.

"Isn't it just divine?" Hannah squealed.

"Its certaintly something" Rosalie agreed.

"One thousand, five hundred" A drawling voice said.

Leo had appeared in the kitchen doorway, which was at the end of the hall. He leaned against the frame, folding his arms and looking smug. Rosalie's mother, Pauline Hale, appeared behind him. She was a small, curvy woman with bleached blond hair cut into a bob. She wore a pink floral shirt, and was cleaning out a tea cup with a damp cloth.

"Grandpa's been looking forward to your visit, you should go down and see him" She announced.

"Sure. I'll go now, what times lunch?" Rosalie asked, opening the cupboard under the stairs and stashing her bag inside. The cupboard reeked of leather and cologne.

"In about half an hour. Oh, and James is coming too" Pauline added.

"Great" Rosalie smiled at them all before walking inside the cupboard and closing the door.

Pauline's father, Reuben, had moved into the basement nine years ago, after his wife had died. Rosalie had always enjoyed visiting him. He was her favourite relative, and the only reason she truly looked forward to her visits.

Rosalie stumbled down the steps in the dark, until she came to a light. Her father had converted the basement into a three roomed flat. The main roomed looked as it always did. Reuben's arm chair was positioned in front of the small television, and the shelves that took up a whole wall were cluttered with old books and boxes of cigars. There was always a warm, orange glowed that filled the room.

"Grandpa?" Rosalie called, almost tripping over a tattered rug. It was hard to manouver yourself without falling over _something._ There were boxes everywhere. Rosalie made a mental note to try and get her Grandfather to throw away some of his junk one day.

"Rosalie! Is that you?" A familiar frail voice called.

Reuben came in from the kitchen area. He was small, like his daughter, with soft tanned skin and thick white hair. His watery blue eyes twinkled.

"Hey Grandpa" Rosalie smiled, carefully sliding a box over so that she could reach him.

"Darling girl, its been too long! Its always too long!" Reuben cried, enveloping her in a hug. He smelled of peppermint and cigar smoke.

"Hannah asked me to come and help plan the wedding" Rosalie explained, "Are you excited?" She asked.

"Meh" Reuben waved his hand and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"You don't like Leo either, huh?" Rosalie called, picking up an old yellow magazine and looking through it.

"The boys an idiot! I've said that since the day Hannah brought him home. But do they listen to me? No, they do not. Do they ever listen to me?" Reuben came back out, shaking his head. In his hands he held a tray filled with crushed biscuits and two cracked tea cups.

Rosalie took the tray from him and placed it on one of the rickety tables, "What does James think?" She queried.

"I don't think he likes Leo either. But he's just happy to get dressed up for this wedding, the little puff" Reuben sat down in his chair.

Rosalie's mouth twitched into an almost smile, "Don't call him that, Grandpa" She said.

"Sorry, sorry. You know I love him really" Reuben picked up his tea and took a sip.

Half a packet of biscuits and two cups of tea each later, they started up the stairs for lunch. Pauline was dishing out the potatoes, Hannah and Leo were gushing over her ring, and Rosalie's father, Harry, was sipping thoughtfully on a glass of wine.

"Hi Daddy" Rosalie said, planting a kiss on his cheek before sitting down.

The doorbell pinged. "That'll be James, I'll just go and let him in" Pauline said, putting down the dish she was holding and rushing out into the hall. A moment later, James, Rosalie's twin brother, entered the room. He looked so much like Rosalie it was striking. With his feminine features and quirky clothes, it wasn't hard to figure out that he was gay.

"Hi guys!" He shouted, as though they weren't all just a few metres away from him.

"James! Look at my ring!" Hannah yelled, jumping up to show him.

"Oh my God! That is just... wow" James cried.

They jumped up and down together, squealing. Sometimes Rosalie thought, apart from the looks, that James should have been Hannah's twin instead. They all sat down, and started on the salad. Leo was the loudest voice around the table, boasting about a new business deal he had just signed. He turned to Rosalie.

"So, Rose, hows life?" He asked cheerfully.

Rosalie gave him a strained smile, "Its fine, thanks" She said.

"No boyfriend yet?" Reuben questioned, swallowing a piece of egg.

"No, not yet" Rosalie said, slicing a potato in half.

"Tick tock, Rose, tick tock" Rueben said, clutching Hannah's hand.

"Speaking of time" Said Rosalie, hastily changing the subject, "Do you have a date in mind?".

"I was thinking of next month" Hannah replied, pouring Leo a fresh glass of wine.

"_Next month? _Darling, are you sure?" Pauline spluttered.

"Why not? No time like the present" Hannah smiled, "I already have most things decided, anyway" She added.

"So why are we here?" Rosalie demanded to know.

"Dresses, silly! Oh Rosalie, you're going to love them. I've got ten, I just can't decide..." Hannah reached into her purse and pulled out a glossy wedding magazine.

Rosalie suppressed a groan.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	3. You Say Shotgun, I Say Wedding

**Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, I do own my OC's.**

* * *

Jasper was walking down the street, his guitar hung on his back, smacking into him with every step he took. He took one last drag of his cigarette and dropped it to the ground, crushing the cork with his heel. The shiny blue van was just up ahead, next to the hotel that played host to the wedding reception. Mark was sat at the wheel, tapping his fingers along to the music blasting out of the stereo. Katrina was round the back, struggling to open the door.

"Here" Jasper put his guitar case down, and pulled on the handle, sliding it open for her.

"Thanks, Jaz" Katrina started to drag the drum kit out, "He's such a lazy shit. Never helps" She muttered, rolling her cat like electric blue eyes.

Jasper saw that his band mate had died her hair, _again._At their last show she had had been a sort of auburn, with dark red streaks. But now her long curls were a vivid magenta.

"Hey, I drive, don't I?" Mark yelled.

"Yes, the effort must exhaust you!" Katrina called back. Mark chuckled.

"Big wedding then?" Jasper asked, looking up the grand hotel. Gold sparkled and tall ivory pillars gleamed, "They must be rich" He added as an after thought.

"Oh yeah, they are. Leo Carole, he's called. I don't know about the wife. Anna, I think they said" Katrina was now pulling the microphone stand out.

Once they had taken all of the equipment out, Mark helped them take it inside. The foyer was spotlessly clean and had a professional hush about it. Mark checked them in, and they went to the ballroom to set up. It was chaos inside. Waiters and waitresses were rushing around arranging fancy food on trays, and a stressed florist was screaming at people to bring her more flowers. To make matters worse, somebody was buffing the floor, banging into people everywhere he went.

"Sorry, sorry!" He shouted.

"Oh for fucks _sake_. Is it so hard to bring me _white _roses?" The florist shrieked.

"Matilda, Matilda, there are only red left!" A young girl panted, nearly slipping as she ran forwards.

"Jesus Christ, let me see" Matilda pushed her aside and stormed out.

"Weddings. Ridiculous, aren't they?" Katrina sighed.

She started tapping her microphone whilst Mark plugged everything in. When he was sure that nobody was around, Jasper ushered them both over to a corner. He held out a bag of what looked like moss, "Seeing as its a special occasion" He grinned.

"Jasper!" Katrina snatched the bag from him, looking around, "Not here. Espeacially not before a show. Hide it until later, yeah? Promise me you won't have any" She said sternly.

"Fine" Jasper mumbled, taking the bag from her and stuffing it into his pocket.

_An hour later_

Rosalie stepped out of the car, her golden dress flowing as she moved. Her hair had been blow dried until she looked like a tribal warrior, and random pieces of pearl shone in her curls. Her make up had ran during the service, so she had had to apply a fresh coat in the car.

Hannah looked every inch the new bride. Her long white gown made her look like an angel as she glowed with happiness. "That was the best day of my life" She smiled, still dabbing her eyes on silk hanker chief.

"Now lets go and have the best _night_" Rosalie smiled.

The ball room looked absolutely exquisite. The floor was made of cool white marble, and the ceiling was dome shaped, painted to look like the sky outside. Gorgeous flower arrangements stood in polished gold vases at every door and window, and waitresses breezed past with mouth watering food on platters. Rosalie took a glass of bubbling champagne from the nearest waiter, and drank half of it in one gulp. She had barely settled in, however, when her mother tugged her to the side.

"Rosie darling, I have somebody I want you to meet" She said.

"Oh mom, please. No matchmaking. Not today" Rosalie begged.

"No, no, come on. You'll love him, I promise" Pauline beamed as she pulled her protesting daughter across the dancer floor.

Rosalie was cringing with embarrassment. And then she saw who her mother had in mind. He was built like a bear, muscles straining under his black tuxedo. He had a mop of black curls, and deep royal blue eyes. Rosalie gaped at him, and her mother smiled triumphantly.

"Hi Emmett. Enjoy the party?" She asked gaily.

"What? Oh. Yes, its very... lovely" Emmett said distractedly.

"This is my daughter, Rosalie" Pauline explained, "Rose, this is Emmett, Leo's cousin" She said, pushing her daughter forwards.

"Nice to meet you" Rosalie said.

"Hi" Emmett said, his face brightening.

_Meanwhile_

Alice tactfully dodged a red headed man, who had come back for his sixth canape. She ducked into the kitchen, putting her tray down and pushing her hair back. Her bag hung on one of the pegs, along with her coat, and she reached inside it for her bottle of water.

"You alright, Alice?" Jodie asked, filling up champagne flutes.

"Just felt a bit dizzy" Alice explained.

"How far gone are you now?" Jodie said, looking at Alice's stomach, which was only just starting to get slightly round.

"Just two months" Alice smiled, picking up her tray again.

"Hows Rory?" Jodie smiled back.

"Oh, yeah he's really excited" Alice replied. She gave Jodie a quick wave before throwing herself back into the bedlam of hungry guests.

There was a sudden shrieking sound that caused everyone to cringe. "Sorry!" A girl with purple hair shouted from the stage. She turned around to glare at a chubby guy with dark hair. Alice chuckled to herself, "Canape, sir?" She asked an old man.

"Thank you, my love" He said, taking two.

Alice didn't mind her job when she got to meet nice people. Some people were so rude; they'd knock into her without saying sorry, or take something off the platter, sniff it, grimace, and put it back. A drum roll started, and the band on stay began to play. Alice looked towards the stage. The girl was singing into the microphone, her voice powerful and vibrating around the room. The chubby guy was banging on the drums, and an angel was playing on a guitar.

He wasn't really an angel, but Alice believed that he could have been. He was tall, taller than anyone she knew, with a hunk of gorgeous honey blond hair. But something about him looked ill; his face was slightly waxy, and his eyes bulged in their sockets. He twanged the strings fluently, playing with beautiful grace. He started to sing too, a ragged harmony that chilled Alice to the bone.

She quickly turned, trying to ignore his melodic voice. Rory would be here in an hour to pick her up, he was the only guy she should have been thinking about.

_At the same time_

Rosalie laughed yet again at the latest joke Emmett had cracked. They were sat together at a table, each on their third glass of champagne. Emmett just couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had a striking face with strange, hypnotic violet eyes, and luscious folds of golden hair.

"So, what do you do?" He asked her.

"Me? Oh, I'm just a cat and dog groomer" Rosalie replied.

"You like animals then?" Emmett said.

"I guess so. I haven't got a pet myself, though" Rosalie explained, "What about you? Your job" She finished her glass of champagne.

"I work at a garage" Emmett revealed.

"I can't even drive" Rosalie confessed.

"More champagne, ma'am?" A small dark haired waitress asked.

"Sure" Rosalie said, holding out her glass.

"I think I went to school with that guy" Emmett said, looking out at the band performing on the stage.

"Thanks" Rosalie took her glass back, and the waitress disappeared, "Who? The blond one?" She said, looking over too.

"No. The drummer" Emmett leaned back, "Yeah. I think his name was Mark Hornby" He nodded.

"Small world, isn't it?" Rosalie smiled.

_The end of the night_

Alice pulled on her denim jacket, stuffing her white apron into her bag. She waved goodbye to Jodie and went outside to wait for Rory. It hadn't been a bad night. There had only been one spillage, and she had got quite a lot of tips. She had decided that her wages were going towards the baby, and Rory had agreed to pay for everything else with his.

The band were loading up in a blue van, and Alice found herself gazing at the guitarist again. He turned around to pick up the cymbals, and smiled at her.

"I like your music" Alice said, out of the blue, shocking even herself.

"Thanks. I like your food" He said.

Alice grinned, "What do you call yourselves, then?" She asked.

"Kat And The Dogs" He slammed the back door shut.

"What kind of name is that?" Alice laughed.

"Well" He walked over, "Katrina is the lead singer. So Kat. And me and Mark, we're the dogs" He explained.

"Whats your real name then?" Alice asked.

"Jasper" He dug around in his pockets, "Here, take our card. We'll play at any venue, any occasion" He passed her a piece of electric blue laminated paper.

"Thanks" Alice put it in her pocket, "Oh, you dropped this" She said, bending down and groping in the dark for whatever Jasper had dropped. Her hands closed over a plastic bag. She lifted it up, and nearly dropped it again when she saw what was inside.

"Thanks" Jasper said quickly, snatching it gently from her hands.

Alice just smiled, not sure what to say. There was a loud honking behind her, and she saw that Rory had arrived.

"That's my husband" Alice explained.

"Alice! _Alice_!" Rory yelled. His voice sounded slurred. Alice sighed.

"I'll see you around" She told Jasper.

"Hey. Whats a nice girl like you, doing with a guy like that?" Jasper wondered.

"Whats wrong with him?" Alice frowned.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. Alice shook her head, "Bye" She walked away.

"Who's that?" Rory demanded instantly.

"He's part of the band that were playing" She explained.

Rory's hand flew out suddenly, knocking her cheek. Alice gasped and her hands flew to the mark.

"You don't talk to anyone again, alright?" Rory growled.

Alice nodded quickly, and they drove off into the night.


	4. Baby, Why You So Paranoid?

**Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, I do own my OC's.**

* * *

Jasper stepped out of the alley, and quickly looked left and right before shoving his hands into his pockets and joining the people on the street. He had never done a day time deal before, it made him feel shifty, as though an arrow was glowing over his head. The little packet of pills felt hot against the denim of his jeans. Was he imagining the loud rattling the round pieces of paradise were making?

Suddenly feeling as though he were about to go into hyperventilation, he ducked into a small corner cafe.

"Coffee, sir?" The waitress pounced on him before he even saw her.

"No. I mean yes. Yes. Yes, please" He said, trying to steady his breathing.

"Just take a seat..." The waitress frowned at him and walked away.

Jasper stowed himself away inside one of the small booths. He tapped his fingers in a quick rhythm on the greasy table top, and picked up the salt shaker. Then put it down again. And picked it up. And put it down. And...

"Jasper?" A soft, familiar voice caused Jasper to jump.

Alice was stood in front of him. Her hair was pushed back into a red beret. She smiled a little timidly.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I was walking by, and thought I recognised you" She explained.

"Another cup?" The waitress had appeared with the coffee. She put it down and the table, and glanced at Alice.

"Do you mind?" Alice asked Jasper.

"No" Jasper pulled his coffee towards him, and Alice sat down.

"I've never been here before" She confessed.

"Hey, you got a little bit of... dirt on your cheek" Jasper pointed out. He hoped she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Oh, I've just been to the garden centre" Alice blushed and took a tissue from her pocket, starting to rub her cheek. As she did so, half of her make up came off, and the largest purple bruise Jasper had ever seen was revealed.

"How did you get _that_?" Jasper cried.

"Oh!" Alice's hand flew to her cheek, she winced, "Its nothing,"

"Alice, please. Don't treat me like an idiot" Jasper said sternly.

She glared, "Oh, and you don't have any secrets, do you?" She said tartly.

She glanced over at the window, and there was a grinding noise as she almost knocked the table over standing up. A man who reminded Jasper of a rat, with bright almost orange hair, was frowning at them.

"I have to go" Alice slapped a few dollars onto the table and ran, leaving Jasper confused and worried.

----

Emmett woke up around lunch time, and felt bad for two reasons.

Number one, something in his head was crashing around, splitting his brain in two, causing his enormous pain. His throat felt like he had just swallowed a whole bottle of curry sauce. Slowly he sat up, and rubbed his matted curls. He had slept in his suit, he noticed.

The second reason was written on his hand. It was Rosalie's phone number. Nikki had died only three weeks ago, and here he was, already on to his next fling. He tried to kid himself that it was Rosalie's amazing beauty that had got to him, that he was like every other weak male. But no. It was her kind smile, and tinkling laugh, and clever remarks that had caught him. She wasn't like past girls. She actually seemed to have brains, and her life ahead of her. And those alluring eyes...

The phone started to ring. "Hello?" Emmett croaked.

"Hey, Em. Its Jamie,"

"Oh. Hey, buddy" Emmett stood up, stretching.

"Not too hungover, I hope?" Jamie laughed.

"Nothing that won't be gone by six" Emmett grinned.

"You sound really good" Jamie said suddenly.

"I do?" Emmett frowned.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'm having a small party for the game tonight. You coming?" Jamie offered.

"Sure" Emmett clicked the phone onto loud speaker, pushing the volume up to its highest. He went to the kitchen.

"Around six, yeah? Bring some beer" Jamie's voice echoed around the house.

"Will do. See you later" Emmett shouted, putting bread into the toaster.

There was a loud beep as the line went dead.

Emmett waited for the toast to pop up. If there was something he prided himself on, it was that his toast was always perfect. The bread popped up, suddenly golden and steaming. Emmett slicked some butter over it, and took a crunch, the salty butter melting over his tongue. He poured a glass of water and reached for an aspirin in the cupboard. The phone started to ring again. Once he had his water, Emmett took his plate back to his room, and picked up.

"Hello?" He mumbled, mouth filled with warm toast.

"Emmett? Is this a bad time?" A voice like golden bells asked.

"Rosalie?" He cried, swallowing hard.

"You sound a little tied up there..." Rosalie commented.

"No, I'm good. 'Sup?" He said, composing himself.

"I was just wondering what you're doing tonight" Rosalie said.

"I was going to a friends house for a beer, actually" Emmett replied. He instantly wished that he hadn't.

"Oh. Never mind then" Rosalie sounded a little put out.

"But its like a party. For everyone. You can come, if you like" He offered hopefully.

"Are you sure your friend won't mind?" Rosalie said.

"'Course not. I'll pick you up at half past five, yeah?" Emmett offered.

"Mhm" Rosalie agreed.

"Oh, where do you live?" Emmett asked quickly.

Rosalie gave him the address, and said she was going to "wash her hair". Emmett put the phone down, and felt worse than he had done a few minutes ago.


	5. Every Little Thing, Gonna Be Alright

**Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, I do own my OC's.**

* * *

Jasper watched Alice go, and sighed. He finished his coffee in a few gulps and left. He could feel his heart pulsing, feel the need for something. He half ran home, the pills in his pocket burning more than ever. Once he had reached his apartment, he wrenched the door open and flew inside, locking the door behind him.

With hands that trembled with excitement, he pulled out the little packet and crushed it, spilling the pills out onto his hand. He wasn't even sure what he had. The dealer had just told him that it was 'something speacial' for being such 'a valuable customer'. Jasper swallowed them one by one without the assistance of any liquid, and lay back on the sofa. Nothing had happened yet, they probably took a while to kick in.

He picked up a magazine and started to flick through it. None of the words had any meaning, they didn't leave anything imprinted in his mind.

And then it happened.

It felt like an explosion in his mind, and a powerful surge of energy rushed through him. Jasper was on his knees, his hands clenching the back of the sofa hard. Colours were flashing in front of his eyes, and sounds were screaming through his ears.

And then Alice was there. She was stood by the door, smiling at him. She reached out for him, and Jasper slowly got to his feet. Feeling as though he were walking on air, he made his way over to her. But when he went to take her hands, she disappeared, and somebody else was appearing.

"Jasper" It was his mother.

"M-mom?" Jasper stumbled back, feeling a strange shaking in his bones.

"Its okay, its okay" She smiled.

Jasper nodded. Then she was gone, and there was his father.

"Look at you! Look at what you're doing to your mother!" He yelled, "I'm ashamed to be your father. I always was" He growled.

Jasper fell to his knees, sobbing. "I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry. I love you. I love you all" He buried his face in his hands, "Sorry. Sorry. I'm so sorry".

He opened his eyes again, and it was just him, Jasper Whitlock, alone in his squalid apartment.

_Later that night_

Emmett rang the doorbell, and took a step back. He had considered buying Rosalie flowers, but then reminded himself that this wasn't a date. But still, now he was actually here, he felt like he should have gotten her _something. _Before he could dither any further, the door opened.

His memory had not done Rosalie justice at all. Sure, she was only in a pair of jeans and some fancy silk top, with her hair pulled back into a messy yet stylish knot at the nape of her neck, but she was more beautiful than any painting of an angel Emmett had ever seen.

"Hey" She smiled shyly, turning around to lock her door.

"You look nice" Emmett said, clearing his throat.

"Oh please" Rosalie rolled her eyes, "I feel like so scruffy" She dropped her keys into her purse and they started to walk.

"Its just a few beers and a football game. But really, you look lovely" Emmett assured her.

She smiled again, and they were quiet as they climbed into the car. Emmett turned on the radio, and they sat in comfortable silence.

"So" Emmett said when they reached a set of traffic lights, "Hows your sister? Still happy?" He asked out of polite interest.

"Yeah, she's great" Rosalie shrugged.

"You really don't like Leo, do you?" Emmett grinned.

"He's your cousin, I won't sit here and insult him in front of you" Rosalie muttered.

"Oh, I don't mind. He always was a bit of a smug bastard when we were growing up" Emmett confessed, starting to drive again.

Rosalie laughed, but nothing more was said.

Jamie's house was only small, and a row of cars littered the street outside it. Loud music was pulsing from behind the door as Emmett and Rosalie walked up the porch steps. Jamie had it opened before they had even reached him. Behind his shoulder, they could see a gathering of people who barely even fit inside the house. Jamie passed them both a can of warm beer, grinning.

"Glad you could make it buddy. Ten minutes until kick off" He yelled over the noise.

"Great" Emmett cracked open his can, and took a sip. It was hard to enjoy when it wasn't the right temperature.

"And who's this lovely lady?" Jamie asked, eyeing Rosalie.

"I'm Rosalie. I hope you don't mind me coming" She said.

Jamie simply grinned at her, and walked away. Emmett shook his head.

"I don't believe him, man. His girlfriends over there" He said.

"He wasn't doing anything wrong" Rosalie said helpfully. She caught the look in his eye, "Okay, so he was flirting. But don't get so high rated, I've only got eyes for one person tonight" She smiled.

"Oh yeah, who?" Emmett asked.

"Hm" Rosalie looked around, "That guy with the glasses over there. Mm, he is smokin'!".

Emmett smiled at her, and she squeezed his hand.

* * *

**The party will be continued, but in a later chapter. Let me know what you think :)**


	6. An I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, I do own my OC's.**

* * *

The game had finished ages ago, and now the party had really begun. The music was louder than ever and more people seemed to be spilling into the house. Rosalie found herself crushed against people as she tried to find the bathroom. Finally she pushed her way through and fell straight into the bathroom. She closed the door and plonked down onto the toilet. The room was spinning and she let out a groan as her stomach lurched. She was just starting to wash her hands when the door opened. Hadn't she locked it?

"Hey. Enjoying the party?" It was Jamie.

"Oh, hey" Rosalie rubbed her hands on a towel, "You have some good music" She commented.

"I have more CD's in my bedroom. Want to come look?" Jamie offered, moving in a little closer.

Rosalie's gut insticnt told her to go and find Emmett, but Jamie closed the door and the lock clicked. She pressed herself up against the sink, "I can go and get a drink, then we can look" She said slowly, carefully. Jamie crossed his arms and laughed.

"What're you doing with Emmett? He's still grieving over Nikki, he'll get guilty soon, and then he'll just leave you. You don't want a guy like that" Jamie said.

"What are you trying to say, that I want a guy like you?" Rosalie said coldly.

"Thats exactly what I'm saying" Jamie smiled, he dropped his arms and advanced on her.

The door rattled, and Emmett's voice yelled out, "Who's in there?".

Rosalie pushed Jamie away, and scowled. She walked over to the door and faced Jamie, "You hide behind the shower curtain, and I'll keep Emmett out of here so you can get away without him seeing you was in here. Then we won't have to say anymore about this, yes? Or, you can keep playing this game, and I'll scream the place down until Emmett breaks the door down himself" She bargained.

"Just you wait, you'll see that I'm right" Jamie warned.

Rosalie raised her eyebrow. She opened her mouth wide, ready to start shrieking, but Jamie dived behind the shower curtain. "Open up!" Emmett yelled.

"I'm coming!" Rosalie called, un-locking the door and walking out.

"Oh, its you. Are you alright?" Emmett asked, holding her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"Actually, I think I've had a little too much. Would you mind if I went now?" She asked.

"I'll come too" Emmett told her, taking her hand and directing her through the throng.

They got to the front door, and Emmett let go of Rosalie's hand to say goodbye to a friend behind him. Rosalie attempted to walk down the steps, and tumbled down with a cry. Emmett instantly dived over the railings to get to her. "Rose, are you okay?" He cried.

"I'm fine!" Rosalie started to laugh, clutching her stomach and head, sitting up. The fall had suddenly made her feel so much more woozier.

"I think you _have _had a little too much. Come on" Emmett scooped her up and frowned, "You've cut your head" He pointed out, lightly touching her forehead.

"Really? Oh no!" Rosalie wailed, rubbing her head and staring at the blood that smeared her fingers.

"We should get you to the hospital" Emmett said seriously.

"Hm. Okay" Rosalie agreed with a shrug.

_Meanwhile_

The drugs gradually wore off, and Jasper left the apartment, haunted by the effects. He ended up where he always found himself after fixes and attacks; at the hospital. This was the last place he ever saw his mother. Hospitals scared him deeply, he didn't even know himself why he came. He sat down in the waiting room, and the receptionist stared at him then shook her head. She turned her attention to something else, leaving Jasper to his own thoughts.

"Hahaha!" Wild laughter rang around the corner, and the next thing the pretty bridesmaid, from the wedding where Kat And The Dogs had last performed, came in. She was being held up by a large man, who Jasper thought he also remembered from the wedding.

"Sit here, okay?" Emmett ordered, sitting Rosalie down two rows behind Jasper before going to the desk.

"Oh my God!" Rosalie jumped up and ran over to Jasper, sitting down beside him, "Hi!" She grinned.

"Um, hello" Jasper responded.

"I was at the wedding. You were amazing, you know" Rosalie was speaking at rapid speed.

"Are you okay?" Jasper enquired, looking at the cut on her head.

"Oh I'm fine" Rosalie smiled and Emmett came back over.

"Come on, the doctor said he'll see you now" He pulled her up and smiled at Jasper, "Sorry, she's a little drunk" He said.

Jasper just nodded with a half smile, and they left.

Something began to buzz, and Jasper felt something vibrating in his pocket. He took out his cell phone and went outside. It was a number he didn't recognise, and he warily answered, "Hello?"

"Jasper" A voice whispered, "Its Alice. I need to see you" She said.

It was almost three in the morning. "Are you okay?" Jasper asked quickly.

"Yes. No. Just please, meet me at the cafe where we spoke the other day" Alice begged.

"Will it be open?" Jasper asked, already starting the walk.

"Yes, its open all hours. See you soon" Alice hurriedly put down the phone and Jasper was yet again thrown into suspense by her.

The cafe was indeed open, lit up inside by a harsh fluroscent light. Alice was already inside, caressing a coffee in her hands. Jasper sat down across from her. "Whats going on?" He demanded to know.

"I need to explain what happened yesterday" Alice sighed, "That guy was a friend of my husbands, Rory. Nobody can see us together like that again, Rory doesn't like it. I just came to tell you to never expect to see me again" Alice looked up properly, and Jasper fell back.

"What the _fuck_?" He cried.

Alice's left eye was puffed with a dark purple bruises around it. She pushed her hair over to cover it, "This is what will happen every time we're caught even walking past each other. And he could hurt you too. I won't have that" Alice said firmly.

"Thats ridiculous. Why don't you just leave him, Alice?" Jasper said.

"Because I can't support a baby alone" Alice sounded as though she had a terrible head ache.

"You mean you're pregnant to this piece of crap?" Jasper's voice raised.

"Please, be quiet!" Alice hissed.

"Alice, if you don't have anyone to help you with the baby, then I will. Just please, get out before he kills you!" Jasper begged.

"This is why we can't see each other" Alice said sadly. Jasper looked confused, so she explained, "A stranger doesn't offer to support somebody that way. You have to really care about them to want to. And we can't care about each other, Jasper" She stood up.

"Alice, just call me. Don't keep me in the dark" Jasper pleaded.

"I'll try" Alice placed her hand on his, stroking his skin with her fingertips, "Look after yourself" Her hand trailed away and she turned to leave.

* * *

**There is so much more good stuff to come, but only if you review and favourite :)**


	7. R: You Got Me Begging You For Mercy

**Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, I do own my OC's.**

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Rosalie trilled, her arms flung wide.

"Darling, you came" Pauline beamed and pulled her eldest daughter into a hug.

Rosalie gave her mother the card and huge bouquet of flowers that she had purchased previously. The hall was decorated with streamers and faint music was coming from the back garden. Rosalie walked into the kitchen and helped herself to a glass of wine before going outside. The party guests were huddled under a white marquee, whilst a stereo and two speakers hung out of James' old bedroom window.

Hannah was busy showing off her ring to the guests who hadn't yet seen it, her eyes bright as she gave them an account of her wedding. Leo was stood with a group of men, laughing raucously and gulping wine. Rosalie finally noticed James sat at the garden table, along with a dark haired man that Rosalie had never met before. She smoothed her hair and walked over.

"Hey James. Who's this?" She asked.

"This is Aemilio, he's from Portugal" James said in a grand tone.

"Does he speak English?" Rosalie asked gingerly.

"Hardly a word" James replied, pouring himself another glass of wine, "But hey-ho, the mans great in bed" He smiled at Aemilio, who obviously didn't have a clue what he was saying.

"You never cease to amaze me" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"You don't mind if I steal the lady, do you James?" A voice that was most unpleasant to hear enquired.

James waved a hand in response, and Rosalie turned to look unwillingly at Leo. "What can I do for you?" She asked as politely as she could.

"I need a quick word with you" Leo took her arm and pulled her away.

He lead her to the kitchen, where the only occupants were a hubbub of possibly hard of hearing old women near the microwave. Leo and Rosalie crouched in the corner.

"I was spending some leisure time on the Internet last night" Leo began.

"Do you have to speak like some sort of college professor?" Rosalie groaned warily.

Leo ignored her, "I found myself on an escort website, and guess who I had the pleasure in finding?" He asked, his eyes gleaming.

Rosalie recoiled in shock, "How dare you! I'll go and tell Hannah what you were doing. I'll go and tell her right now" She hissed.

"Oh no you won't, because you see, where you can blackmail _me_ here, I can do the same to you" Leo grinned. He lazily inspected a fingernail, "Would you like to tell me what Rosalie Lillian Hale was doing on an escort website? With her own profile page, decorated in ever-so-shocking pictures of herself. I must say you have a great pair of-" Leo couldn't finish, because Rosalie slapped him fast across the face.

"You had better shut up, right now. Its none of your business what I do in my spare time" She snapped.

"I also got in touch with Purfect Pooches. You don't work there at all, do you?" Leo continued, more menace in his tone.

"Like I said, its none of your business" Rosalie made to walk away, but Leo caught her again.

"If you don't want them to find out, I have a proposition for you" He said quietly.

"I am not fucking you" Rosalie responded.

Leo's lip curled, "I have Hannah for that, no matter how unsatisfying she can be. Maybe I'll pay a little visit to one of your friends?" He chuckled, "No, what I want is money. And I know exactly where you can get it for me,"

"Money? Don't you have enough already?" Rosalie said in disgust.

"You know those boxes that Reuben hoards so protectively? They're full of money. And next time you're down there, you can fetch me some" Leo bargained.

Rosalie felt as though her whole insides had turned quickly to ice. Her Grandpa was her favourite person in the world. She adored him. She could never steal from him. But if Leo let out her secret, would he even want to know her? It was suddenly such a tough decision that she wanted to cry. She then hated herself for ever considering stealing from him. "If you tell them my secret, I'll tell them you wanted me to-"

"Oh _Rosalie_. The blackmailing is over! I've won. So, you either go and get the money, or I tell everyone right now. There's quite a crowd out there. You've known most of them since you were six, haven't you?" Leo had her, and he knew it.

"Fine. I'll get you the money" She said quietly, defeat in her voice.

"Good girl. But not now, there's far too many people about" He leaned in closer to her ear, "Shame you didn't bring that new boyfriend of yours today, isn't it?" His lips and tongue trailed down from her ear to near her jaw. Then he quickly jumped aside.

"Rosalie, there you are my dear girl!" Reuben's voice sounded from the doorway as he ambled over to them.

"H-hi Grandpa" Rosalie said, hugging him quickly so that he didn't see the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Its almost time for your mothers speech. Help me set up the camera, will you?" He required.

"Of course. Just give me a minute" Rosalie smiled as best as she could.

"Such a darling girl. I don't know what I'd do without you" Reuben beamed.


	8. This Could Be The Start Of Something New

**Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, I do own my OC's.**

**I just thought I'd point out that all of the chapter titles are named after songs, or are song lyrics. I thought maybe somebody would have brought it up by now ;)**

**Just a quickie.**

* * *

Jasper walked into the cafe, and slapped the wad of notes onto the table where Alice sat. She gasped at it, and then looked up. "I won't take it, Jasper" She said.

She hadn't even wanted to come here in the first place. True, she had been lusting over and dreaming of Jasper since there supposed final departure, but she had told herself she wouldn't approach him. And yet she had found herself agreeing on the phone. As soon as she had heard his beautiful voice, she had been smitten. If he had suggested that she throw herself out of the apartment window and wait for him to catch her, would she have done it? Yep, probably.

"Please Alice" Jasper pleaded.

"What will Rory think? What will I tell him?" Alice pointed out.

"Say that they gave you a pay rise at work. Or they all pooled money together to help you out" Jasper suggested.

"Just take it back, Jasper. I can't take it. I won't" She stood up and thrust the money back into his hands.

"This is only difficult because you're making it this way" Jasper snapped.

"I'd love for this to be easy, Jasper" Alice sighed and walked out.

He chased after her. "Alice, I need to tell you something" He yelled.

A lot of heads turned, but he only saw Alice's. She took his arm and pulled him into an alley.

"Alice. I think I love you" Jasper said quickly, looking firmly into her eyes.

It was hardly the most romantic of places. The stench of rotting garbage from tattered plastic bags filled the air. There was also a faint whiff of urine. Alice looked back into Jasper's eyes too, and took a step forward. She held both of his hands in hers, and he stooped to see her properly.

"I don't want to go another day without you" Jasper confessed softly.

"Stop this" Alice sighed, resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes at the gritty ground below.

Jasper smiled, happy to finally have her so close to him. He pulled her tighter and rocked her. Alice swayed foot to foot. They looked as though they were dancing, to their own incredible music. Alice finally pulled away and laughed.

"This is crazy, we've just met. Its like a movie" She said.

"I feel like I've known you forever, Alice" Jasper said.

She placed a hand on his cheek, "I'll sort things out with Rory. I don't think we'd last much longer together, anyway" She said.

Jasper nodded, suppressing the urge to leap up into the sky.


	9. These Are My Confessions

**Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie belong to Stephenie Meyer. However, I do own my OC's.**

* * *

Rosalie still felt sick with worry and guilt the next morning. She had hardly slept all night, and didn't speak all the way through breakfast. When her mother asked her why she was so quiet, Rosalie said she had a hangover. When she heard Emmett honk his car horn outside around lunch time to take her home, she was relieved to go. She dashed straight outside and into the passenger seat. Emmett stared at her as she pulled her seat belt over her.

"Whats up with _you_?" He asked.

"Nothing" Rosalie muttered, not looking at him.

"Don't give me that" Emmett said, starting the engine and pulling out onto the road.

"She was making a mistake. We all knew it. He was bad news from the start". Rosalie said, meaning only to think it.

"Who? Leo?" Emmett said.

"Yes. Leo" Rosalie said bitterly.

"Whats he done?" Emmett demanded to know.

"I can't tell you" Rosalie sighed.

"Why not?" Emmett asked gently.

Rosalie looked up at him. "If you knew even half of it, you'd never see me the way you do now again" She told him quietly.

Her violet eyes were so serious, shining with tears. Emmett stopped the car and parked it at the side of the road. Then he placed his hand under her chin and leaned forwards. He kissed her, trying with every ounce of him to put as much meaning into the kiss as possible. Rosalie shivered. She had never kissed Emmett before. After her first kiss at fourteen, she had believed that nothing could feel more magical. She had been wrong.

"Don't be so sure" Emmett whispered against her lips.

She smiled despite her anxiety, "Alright, I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything" Rosalie looked down at her hands, "I went to college to study child care. I love kids, you see. I wanted to start my own kindergarten" She smiled, then it dropped, "One night, I stayed behind late to finish an assignment, and one of the professors came in. I think he taught some sort of science, I'm not sure. He asked me what I was doing, and then commented on my looks. I thought he was just being nice, but then he started saying things... really vulgar things" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "He raped me" She didn't dare look up.

"What happened then?" Emmett asked calmly.

"He left, like nothing had happened. I didn't go back to college, and I moved out of my parents house as soon as possible. I never told anybody what happened. You're the first person to know" She replied.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie" Emmett kissed her hair, wishing he knew better words to say.

"Would you like hear the rest?" She asked.

"Of course" Emmett nodded.

"I don't really work at an animal salon. I'm... I'm a call girl" The words hung in the air like smoke.

"Oh" Emmett responded. And that was it.

"Seriously? All you're going to say is oh?" Rosalie said in astonishment.

"What else is there to say?" Emmett said.

She shook her head. "Well, anyway, Leo's found out. He said he'll tell my family about it if I don't steal money from my Grandpa for him" Rosalie finished.

Emmett sucked through his teeth, "How does being a jailbird on death row sound to you?" He asked.

She punched his arm, regretting it as the pain throbbed through _her_ fingers instead. It was as if he were made of rock. "Emmett, please be serious about this" Rosalie snapped.

He sighed, "Do you like being a call girl?" It didn't sound as bad when Emmett said it.

"Its all I've ever felt good for, after what happened" Rosalie shrugged.

"I think you should just tell your parents yourself. No secret stays hidden forever. It'll come out one day, you must know that" Emmett said.

"You say it like it'll be easy" Rosalie screwed her face up.

"And then you can tell them what Leo wanted you to do" Emmett added.

"This is going to be pretty" Rosalie siad.

"Sorry babe, its all I've got" Emmett squeezed her hand.

No matter how much she didn't want to tell her parents anything, Rosalie knew, in her heart of hearts, that Emmett was right. She'd never be able to keep her job a secret forever. Maybe after telling them, she'd quit, and go back to child care. In fact, the more she thought about it, the better it sounded to her.

Rosalie Hale was about to turn her life around.


End file.
